chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Hearthstone
Hearthstone is a Manner House within the town of Thark which is home to the Cabal of Thorns. Essentially serving as an inn for the members of the cabal, the home is located in the second block of the city along the Blue-Brick road. The home is a multi-story construction with at least a dozen bedrooms with the attic space furnished as a dormitory space for apprentices. History The house called Hearthstone was created within the town of Azure Port over the summer of 879 KR. It was one of the first estates created by a cabal within the town and marked the start of the second block of Blue-Brick. The builder and owner, Daethen Firethorn took possession of the house in the autumn of 879 KR and moved in to enjoy his first winter there. Once complete, Daethen sent the builders out to assist with the construction of Briarhall, a Magehold ten miles away from the town which was to be used as a means of generating revenue and supplies both for the estate within the town as well as to be sold for profit. Hearthstone is, essentially, a second home for the memebrs of the Cabal of Thorns allowing them to take their ease in the town of Azure Port should they have buisness with the Order of Stars up at the Argent Tor. Since very few magi are permitted to dwell within the fortified headquarters of the council, many cabal created residences within the town to hold their members for times of conclave and the like. Features *Lighting: Master Daethen has installed Crystal Lamps in nearly every room in the house removing the need for conventional lighting such as candles. *A pair of Mirror of the Messenger have been set up in the study on the second floor within a locked cabinet. By keeping the mirror secured in such a location, Master Daethen can be reasonably assured that no one could magically tap into the mirror and listen in on a conversation within the study. The companion mirror is ... elsewhere. *A Ward against Scrying was placed around the entire house with the crystals burried deep in the foundation to prevent them from being destroyed or damaged. As soon as someone steps beyond the threshold of the house, they can no longer be viewed from afar without a seperate device to anchor their spell to the person. Even then, because of the ward, such a connection would be difficult to maintain. Staff The staff of the estate is minimal as the house is not designed to accomodate a large number of people. On hand at all times are the following staff: *Matron: In charge of the household staff. She coordinates deliveries from the farms of the Magehold and purchases what supplies are needed for the Master and the house from within the town. She hires and fires household staff. *Maid: Does laundry and sweep and scrubs floors plus aids in cooking. *Cook: Does all meal preparation and coordinates with the Matron to ensure that the pantry is well-stocked. *Butler: Responsible for opening the door to the estate, greeting guests and seeing to their general comfort. *Footman: A messenger and general handyman. Typically assigned to haul water, luggage and is responsible for the cleaning and maintenance of the hearths. Layout The estate is a square-footed, multi-story construction with a low-slung perimeter wall which connects the rear corner. There are two doors into the house. One door opens to the front yard and the small gate in the wall and another opens onto the kitchen garden to the side. *'First Floor: '''The first floor is a basic square shaped room with a an extension off to the right which creates an 'L' shape around one corner (where the tower sits).The front foyer is divided from the kitchen with a set of stairs that leads up to the second floor. The kitchen and pantry are in the rear of the house. *'Second Floor: 'The second floor of the state is the first of the 'living' areas. Built primarily to serve as a space to receive guests. The floor has three primary areas: the entrance from the floor below, a small reading nook in the octagonal tower and a dining area within the back 'L'. *'Third Floor: ' The third floor is the sleeping area of the house with a few bedrooms arranged to accomodate six people. Apprentices sleep in the attic. *'Attic: ''' The attic of the house is narrow but still conforms to the 'L'-shape of the lower floor plan. There are no rooms in the attic as it is set up as a dormitory space for apprentices. At least six bunks are situated within the space with windows at either end. Category:Holding/Thorns Category:Manor House Category:House Category:Thark Category:Landmark Category:Cabal of Thorns Category:Holding